1. Field of the Invention
An embodiments of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly an organic light-emitting display device having suppressed external light reflection and reduced pixel blurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emitting type display device, and not only has a wide viewing angle and excellent contrast, but also a quick response speed.
Contrast and visibility of the organic light-emitting display device may deteriorate due to storing external light, such as sunlight, when an image is viewed outside. Similarly, visibility may also deteriorate due to various external lights including an indoor fluorescent light even when the organic light-emitting display device is used indoor.
A film type polarizing plate was adhered on an entire surface of a conventional organic light-emitting display device so as to prevent deterioration of visibility due to an external light. The film type polarizing plate prevents the external light from being externally reflected after incident on the conventional organic light-emitting display device, thereby decreasing luminance of the reflected external light to prevent deterioration of visibility due to the external light.
However, since the film type polarizing plate adhered on the entire surface of the conventional organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by combining a plurality of layers of films, not only a manufacturing method is complex and a production cost is high, but also a thickness is high, and thus it is difficult to realize a thin organic light-emitting display device.